Just Press Play
by 24Mentalistlover
Summary: Jane is finally facing his feelings for Lisbon, but is worried that she won't feel the same. After Lisbon suspends him for a day, he finds her ipod with a surprising playlist. Pure Jisbon fluff. Read and Review please.
1. Magical Little Black Device

Hey guys! I've had this idea in my head for awhile, and I just had to put it out there for you guys. This first chapter is kinda like an ice-breaker for me. Hopefully you guys like what you read. :) On a random note, if you haven't read my other stories yet, pleeeeease do. :) And to all of you who have put me on your favorites/alert list, you guys are awesome. Seriously, you guys rock. :D

DISCLAIMER-I don't own The Mentalist...sadly

* * *

There were many things about Teresa Lisbon that Patrick Jane found attractive. It had taken some time, but at one point Patrick Jane realized that Lisbon was more than just his insanely gorgeous friend. She was the insanely gorgeous friend that he was madly in love with.

No matter how many times he tried to fight his feelings, they always found their way back. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh...the little snarky comments she threw at him which caused his heart to do that weird flippy thing that he hasn't felt since his late wife. He doesn't really know when he fell in love with her, all he knows is that his life has no meaning without her. The only problem was he had no idea if she felt the same. Sure, he was a mentalist and could read people, but this was different. He has been wrong before, and there could be no room for error here. If he was wrong, then their friendship would never be the same.

He had no idea that the answer to his questions were right in his face.

* * *

"Jane, do me a favor and get away from me, or I swear to God I will shoot you."

He watched her walk away, seething in anger all directed towards him and couldn't help but chuckle. It was just one of the many things that he found so damn attractive.

He heard her go into her office and contemplated about going in apologize. He was just about to get off the couch when he heard her office door fling open.

"Jane, get in here."

Knowing that he had already pushed enough of her buttons for the day he got up and walked to her office. When he walked in he saw her sitting at her desk, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Lis-"

"Don't say your sorry or I will throw a stapler at your head." She looked up at him before she spoke again. "Jane, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that your actions do not affect you, they affect me."

Before he could open his mouth to apologize Lisbon held up her hand as a silent gesture to show that she wasn't done.

"I'm treading on thin ice Jane...this job is my life. Without it, I'm nothing. So I hope you understand why I'm doing what I'm about to do." She took a deep breath before she continued, "Jane, I'm suspending you...but only for today. Take the rest of the day off, go home and think about not your career, but my career...please."

With that she left her office before Jane could say anything. He looked out her office windows and watched as she gathered the team and headed out for a case.

* * *

He has no idea how long he stayed in her office. He thought about what she said, and knew she was right. He hated knowing that he career depended on him, but it didn't mean that he would change his ways. They close cases quicker, though with more paperwork, when they do things his way. That means that there are less bad guys on the street, all thanks to him.

He was lost in thought when he saw something shine off Lisbon's desk. As he got closer, he discovered it was her ipod touch. He couldn't help but take a look around to see what she listened too. After all, a person's MP3 player was an extension of who they are. You can learn a lot about a person by looking through their ipod.

He scanned through the artists pretty quick, and then moved to look at her playlists. He saw a few that were pretty common, but there was one in particular that caught his attention. It was a playlist named after him. For a moment he just stared at the ipod debating with himself if he wanted to look through it. If she made a playlist about him then it would have songs that reminded her of him. One part of him thought this was a blessing in disguise. Maybe it would have songs that say that she loves him too...but it could also have songs about how much he annoyed her.

Before he could convince himself to chicken out, he scrolled to the first song and clicked play.

* * *

**A/N: **See that cute little button that says REVIEW at the bottom of the page? It's just dying to be clicked on. So, click on it, leave me a review, and tell me what you thought of this story. :) I'll only continue this is you tell me what you think. :D


	2. Through the eyes of Lisbon's iPOD

To all of those who left me such amazing reviews, you guys rock. :) They're are bound to be some grammatical errors in this chapter. I wanted to put this out there as soon as possible for you guys. I hope you like it.

*Random* To those of you who read "Need You Now", you know that I was waiting on S1 on The Mentalist to come in. Sadly, that never happened. :( But no fear! I went to a Sams Club and found t for $17.88! That's dirt cheap! :D So I started watching it again today, and all I can say is WOW. I forgot just how dark the first episode was. :( Well, that's enough of my rambling for today. ;)

Disclaimer: Do I really hafta do this? I mean...you know it's not mine...though I wish I did.

* * *

_He scanned through the artists pretty quick, and then moved to look at her playlists. He saw a few that were pretty common, but there was one in particular that caught his attention. It was a playlist named after him. For a moment he just stared at the ipod debating with himself if he wanted to look through it. If she made a playlist about him then it would have songs that reminded her of him. One part of him thought this was a blessing in disguise. Maybe it would have songs that say that she loves him too...but it could also have songs about how much he annoyed her._

_Before he could convince himself to chicken out, he scrolled to the first song and clicked play._

* * *

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

The catchy pop tune caught him off guard for a moment. He knew that she had a thing for the Spice Girls, but this was something different. He listened closer, tying to catch all the words.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

He paused the song for a moment, letting the words fall into place. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that she thought of him like this. He leaned back further into her chair and pressed the next button with excitement.

_Lovers walk two by two_

_Doing things lovers do_

_Their in love, where am I?_

_I see them on my way home_

_How I hate to be alone_

_Their in love, where am I?_

_I guess I have to hope, that today the sun will shine and , maybe tomorrow you'll be mine_

_To the day I will wake, watch the lovers on the lake_

_Their in love, where am I?_

He pressed pause and let his mind wander. It was one line in particular that caught his interest.

_I guess I have to hope, that today the sun will shine and , maybe tomorrow you'll be mine_

He wonders what goes through her mind when she listens to this song. Before he can let his mind go off on a fantasy spree, he clicks next.

_Come on closer_

_I wanna show you_

_What I'd like to do_

_You sit back now_

_Just relax now_

_I'll take care of you_

_Hot temptations_

_Sweet sensations_

_Infiltrating through_

_Sweet sensations_

_Hot temptations_

_Coming over you_

He quickly presses pause so he can gather his thoughts. The song was so...lascivious. He had no idea that she thought...of doing things like that to him. Sure, they were adults, and it's normal for adults to...do acts like that, but this was Lisbon. She always seemed so...innocent. Smiling to himself, he clicked next.

_Saying "I love you"_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew how easy_

_It would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying "I love you"_

It made him smile knowing that she thought of him when she listened to this. He remembers telling her that this was their song. As he continues listening, he remembers the night they danced at the high school reunion. He can still remember what she feels like. Small, yet strong. Her hair smelled like cinnamon, with a hint of vanilla lingering, which he presumes came from her body wash. He's thought of that moment over and over, hoping that one day he can hold her like that again.

_Said there'd be no going back_

_Promised myself I'd never be that sad_

_Maybe that's why you've come along_

_To show me, it's not always bad_

_Cause I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go_

_I'm scared cause my heart has been hurt so_

_It's true I've become a skeptic_

_How many couples really love_

_Just wish I had a crystal ball_

_To show me, if it's worth it all_

If he had any doubt in his mind about her feelings for him, they disappeared as he listened to the song. Smiling he clicked next.

_I went to the market,_

_Though it was threatening rain._

_I was late to the station,_

_swore I'd missed that train._

_And the streets filled with umbrellas_

_and we all looked the same._

_But I'm the one whose waiting_

_'till the sun comes out again._

_I say, I was made for sunny days._

_I made due with gray, but I didn't stay._

_I was made for sunny days,_

_and I was made for you._

The song was short and sweet, and made him smile. He was excited to see what song was next.

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'll never, ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_

He pressed paused to gather his thoughts. He knew she was independent, hell, she had raised her three brothers all by herself. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had been the one who brought down all her walls...after all, she had done the same for him. After his wife and daughter died he swore to himself that he would never allow to feel that way again. He built a wall around his heart, just as she did. Before he can finish his thought, the next song begins to play.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

Before the song can finish, Jane is out the door. He knows that Lisbon is still out with the team, and that he has a minimal amount of time before she comes home, and he wants her surprise to be waiting for her. He doesn't now what the surprise is quite yet, but all he knows is that he has to find a way to show her that he feels the same_._

_I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooooo, I have a playlist devoted to Jibson, and these are just some of the songs. (It's the songs that made an appearance in this chapter)

If I had You- Adam Lambert

They're in Love, Where Am I?- The Weepies

Come On Closer- Jem

More Than Words- Extreme

Falling for you- Jem

I was made for sunny days- The Weepies

Miss Independent- Kelly Clarkson

The Only Excpetion-Lea Michele (Glee)

The next chapter will have the songs that I think would make Jane think of Lisbon. :) But I won't post it until you leave me something nice. *cough* Reviews *cough* ;)


	3. More Than Words

I can't even express just how happy your reviews make me. Or the PM's. :D You guys are awesome.

*Random* I've been watching S1 ALOT. Haha. It's sooo funny! And Cho seems to show more emotion this season. And he has a lot of funny lines. ;) Oh, and while writing this chapter, I drank 5 cups of coffee. I feel very Lisbon-ish right now. ;) And ever since I started watching this show again I've been drinking more and more tea, and snacking on carrots. Jane and Grace would be proud.

*Another random thought* If Jane and Lisbon don't get together soon, I'm gonna flip. Seriously. It's driving me crazy.

Disclaimer- You know the drill.

* * *

By the time Agent Lisbon pulled up to her apartment complex, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a glass of wine and a good book. She shut the car down and smiled at the thought of relaxation. She got out and walked toward her apartment. As she got closer, she noticed an object on her doorstep. As she got closer she noticed that it was a jewel case with a letter underneath.

**First listen to the CD (be patient, listen to the whole thing), then read the letter.**

Her curiosity levels spiked. The handwriting looked like Jane's...but she had no idea why he would make her a CD. Then again, this may be his way of saying he was sorry about his actions earlier. Whatever the reason, she was still curious to find out what was on the CD.

After changing into a pair of sweats, she poured herself a glass of wine and went to sit on her couch. She inserted the CD into the bose player she had next to the couch and pressed play.

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction_

_I barely recognized my own reflection, no_

_Scared of love, but scared of life alone_

_Seems I've been playin' on the safe side baby_

_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_

_But it's time for me to let it go._

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again._

She felt her heart skip as she listened to the song. Did he know? Was this his way of telling her that he had feelings for her too? Her heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour. With growing anticipation she clicked next.

_When you go away it's like you hide the sun_

_I regret today, the things that we might have done_

_No relief from grey skies_

_Where'd you take those blue eyes?_

_What can I do?_

_When you go away it's an unfinished song_

_Can't find words to say_

_but I know where you belong_

_Take me with you this time, won't you, won't you?_

_Don't make me miss you this time_

_don't you, don't you_

_We're so much better together don't you think?_

_I do._

She clicked the pause button to gather her thoughts. The song was short and sweet, and made her heart flutter. She got off the couch to pour herself another glass of wine and grabbed the bowl of strawberries from the fridge. She walked back to the couch, excited to see what song was next.

_You're such a flirt, I know you hurt_

_And so do I, I empathize_

_I see you out, you never cared_

_A conversation that we never shared_

_But it's so strange, it's something new_

_Amazing feelings that I have for you_

_I close my eyes when I'm alone_

_Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_

_I wanna give you something better_

_Than anything you've ever had_

_A stronger and a faster lover_

_The world, it disappears so fast_

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

As soon as she heard the last line of the chorus, Lisbon started choking in shock. The song was so...vivid and lascivious. She pressed the pause button to give her some time to gather her thoughts. Sure, she listened to some songs that were..suggestive, and yes, sometimes they reminded her of him, but this? This was beyond suggestive. This was him basically admitting of him wanting to...

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and knew that she was blushing furiously. She took a sip of wine to steady her nerves and clicked next.

_Rain turns the sand into mud_

_Wind turns the trees into bone_

_Stars turning high up above_

_You turn me into somebody loved_

_Nights when the heat had gone out_

_We danced together alone_

_Cold turned our breath into clouds_

_We never said what we were dreaming of_

_But you turned me into somebody loved_

_Someday when we're old and worn_

_Like two softened shoes_

_I will wonder on how I was born_

_The night I first ran away from you_

_Now my feet turn the corner back home_

_Sun turns the evening to rose_

_Stars turning high up above_

_You turn me into somebody loved_

The song was short, and sweet. With eager anticipation she waited for the next song.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

She wasn't sure if it was the wine or Jane's incognito confession of love, but her heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour again. She hasn't felt this way about a guy since...never actually. Never before has someone made her feel more alive or loved.

_You know you keep on bringing out the best in me,_

_And I need you now even more than the air I breathe._

_You can make me laugh when I wanna cry,_

_This will last forever I just know. I know._

_So baby hold on tight, and don't let go._

_Hold on to the love we're making,_

_Cause baby when the ground starts shaking you gotta know,_

_When you got a good thing._

She didn't realize she was crying until a tear landed on her hand. At this moment she wanted nothing more than to run to his apartment and tell him that she loves him too. The only thing that kept her on her couch was the note on top of the CD.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She wont believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say.._

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"How is it that he can make me feel this way without even being here?" she wondered aloud. How he can make her feel like the most beautiful/loved person in the world still baffled her. She got off the couch and grabbed the blue fleece blanket Jane had gotten her for christmas. Somehow he knew that blue was her favorite color and she adored fleece. It always made her smile, and right now was no exception. She curled up on the couch and waited for the next song.

_You waved your hand and it was done_

_Said "Let it be", and there it was_

_A mountain, so high, it broke through, the sky_

_A canyon, so deep, it'll bring a man to his knees_

_I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true_

_You've made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything, come on how hard_

_Could it be, To make her love me?_

Before she had time to think about the song, the next song began to play. As soon as she heard the first note tears sprang to her eyes.

_Saying "I love you"_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew how easy_

_It would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying "I love you"_

She couldn't wait any more. She grabbed the letter, and ripped it open.

**Look on the porch**.

Puzzled, yet intrigued she got off the couch and made her way to the door. The song was still playing, and she couldn't help but sing along as she made her way. She opened the door and what she saw took her breath away.

* * *

**A/N:** These are the songs that made an appearance in this chapter. (Also from my Jibson playlist)

Ready to Love again- Lady Antebellum

When You Go Away- The Weepies

Kiwi- Maroon 5

Somebody Loved- The Weepies

Need You Now- Lady Antebellum

When You Got A Good Thing- Lady Antebellum

Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars

To Make Her Love Me- Rascal Flatts

More Than Words- Extreme

Oh, and I know that the ending of this chapter was cruel. Buuuuuuuuuuuut, if you really wanna know what was on her porch, you'll hafta leave a review. ;) No review=a very sloooooooow update. ;)


	4. Ready To Love Again

Guys, I am soooo sorry it took me this long to upload. I've been so busy with work, and...life has just been crazy. Your reviews have been amazing, and I can't thank you all enough. You all rock. :D

I wrote this chapter as fast as I could tonight, so it may not be at it's best. I'm sorry about that.

*Random ramble* I can't get over the pony. I mean, he got her a pony...it's so awesome. And her face? Adorable. And I know I say this all the time buuuuuut, if Jane and Lisbon don't get together soon, I will flip out.

Oh! I need help. I normally write 2 different chapters, and then try to figure out which one would be better, and I need help deciding. Sooooo, if you wanna help, message me. :D The first person to message me gets the job. ;)

Disclaimer: Do I really hafta do this? You should already know that I don't own The Mentalist... :(

* * *

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying "I love you"_

_She couldn't wait any more. She grabbed the letter, and ripped it open._

_Look on the porch._

* * *

Puzzled, yet intrigued she got off the couch and made her way to the door. The song was still playing, and she couldn't help but sing along as she made her way. She opened the door and what she saw took her breath away.

Laying on her doorstep was a single red rose with a note attached. It was a romantic gesture, but she has to admit, she was secretly hoping that he would be standing there. With a smile on her face. she picked up the rose to read the note.

_Go To The Place Where We First Met._

"Where we first met? What the hell Jane?"

She was quite confused at the note. Of course Jane would make this overly dramatic...but she had to admit, it was quite romantic. She ran up the stairs to change, taking the steps two at a time. On the way up she thought about the note. There must be something she's missing. Patrick was all about symbolism...and everything else he has done so far has been romantic. The CBI...it just doesn't fit. She couldn't stop this nagging feeling like she was missing something.

She changed into a pair of jeans, a black blouse, and flats. She was about to grab a jacket, something caught her eye. Behind the jacket on the floor was a male coat. She picked it up and the memory came flooding back.

* * *

A couple of weeks ago*

It was a slow day at the CBI. There were no new cases, so Lisbon had instructed the team to catch up on some paperwork. Jane, being Jane, had taken to Lisbon's couch recently and was laying on it at this moment.

"Hey Lisbon?"

She glanced up at him. He had been quite for over an hour...anything more was too good to be true.

"Yes Jane?"

"Do you remember when we first met?"

The question took her by surprise. She hates to admit it, but she thinks about it quite often. "Hmmm...I do actually. It was the day that I first threw my stapler at you...good times."

He chuckled at her response. "No Lisbon, the vey first time we met." He sat up straight on the couch to look at her. "Do you really not remember?"

She looked up at him. He looked a little upset that she couldn't remember. He gestured for her to come join him on the couch. Reluctantly, she joined him.

"You were sitting on the park bench by your apartment, crying. You didn't even notice when I sat down next to you. It took some time, but I got you to tell me what was bothering you." he glanced at her giving her one of his dazziling smiles. "You had just gotten back from putting your dog down. She had cancer, and it was the only option left you said. You didn't want to see her suffer anymore..."

She could recall that day. She feels like a dork for not putting two and two together. How could she ever forget those green/blue eyes? Or those adorable blond curls?

"I remember...we talked for a while...Ha! And you gave me your jacket when I was cold. How chivalrous of you. " she couldn't help but laugh. "I still have that jacket."

"Do you really? Well my dear Lisbon, I must it admit I was quite fond of that jacket." he joked.

* * *

She threw her jacket and ran down the stairs. The park was about five minutes away from her apartment. As soon as she locked her door she took off running.

As she ran it felt like a great weight had been lifted. She had built a wall around her heart, and somehow he broke them all down. Ever since she was a kid she had been scared of falling in love. When you fall in love, you become vulnerable...and if there was anything she hated most, it was seeming weak. She was still scared but excited at the same time. She loves him, and she knows he loves her too.

She can feel her heart beating at a hundred miles an hour again. Not because she was running, but because she was excited. She was running towards the love of her life. Her future...her happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N:** Want another chapter? Do you reeeeeeeeeealy want another one? One where Jane does something insanely romantic and adorable? One where he FINALLY says I Love You, and...

You get my point. ;) I'll only update if you leave me something nice. *cough*Review*cough ;)


	5. We Have Forever

I dedicate this chapter to every single one of my readers that have left a review, added me to their favorites/alerts. You guys rock. I mean it. I'm still in shock that I have over 50 reviews for this story. The most I've ever gotten before was 23. You guys keep me going, and make me smile. :)

*Random Ramble* I watched the movie "Open Windows" (starring our lovely Robin Tunney) and I can say is if you have not seen it, go do it. Now. It's a very, very good movie. another note, I have to miss this weeks episode of The Mentalist thanks to work. I'm sad. :( So if you know where I could watch it online, pwease let me know. :D Oh! I also got my roommate into The Mentalist. Though he's not as obsessed as me. Heh ;)

Disclaimer- Nope, still not mine.

* * *

_She can feel her heart beating at a hundred miles an hour again. Not because she was running, but because she was excited. She was running towards the love of her life. Her future...her happily ever after_.

* * *

Patrick Jane had been sitting on the park bench for a little over an hour. If he timed everything right, then Lisbon should be arriving within the next 10 minutes or so. He had given himself time to gather his thoughts before she showed up.

If someone would have told him 7 years ago that he would fall in love with his tough as nails boss, he would have laughed at the thought. He told himself that he would never allow himself to ever be...happy like that again. He told himself that the only thing he had left to live for was revenge. For awhile, that worked for him. After some time however...he realized that it wasn't what he wanted anymore. At some point Lisbon has become his reason for living. He found himself thinking less and less about killing Red John, and thinking more and more about making her smile. He made it his mission every day to do something to make her smile. She became his sun, moon, and basic life force. When she was happy, he was happy.

He had tried to ignore his feelings. Not because he didn't want to be with her, but because he was scared. The last time he felt this way, he found them murdered in their own home. If anything like that were to happen to Lisbon...he was sure that he would lose his mind.

* * *

She walked into the park, and made her way towards the bench. He was sitting on the bench, his back towards her. She watched him stand and turn to face her. He smiled one of his thousand watt smiles, and held out a bouquet of pink roses(her favorite kind.)

She walked up to him to take the roses, and looked up at him.

"You know you could have just told me that you love me."

"Ah, but my dear Teresa, this was much more romantic than a declaration of love." he told her, as he pulled her close. He took the roses out of her hands and placed them on the bench so he could pull her closer. He stared into her green eyes and she felt her breath catch in her throat. He leaned in slowly, and pressed his lips to hers.

As soon as their lips made contact, she felt fireworks. Sure, she had kissed a couple of guys in her life, but it was nothing like this. She felt him pull her closer, melting her into him. It was the type of kiss you see in chick flicks. The kind of kiss that she had seen for years happen to others, but never to her. Until now that is.

They pulled apart only when breathing became absolutely necessary, but he held her close. He pressed his forehead to hers, smiled.

"Wow."

She couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. "Wow? We make out like teenagers and all you can say is wow?"

"Hmm, how about I love you Teresa. And I always will."

"I love you too Patrick. Always and forever."

"Always and forever." he whispered as he kissed her again.

* * *

They both new they couldn't stay in the park forever, so they began to make their way back to her apartment. They walked, hand in hand, talking about them, life, work, food. Conversation had always flowed easily between them, and now was no exception. After all, it's a known fact that your best friend can make the best boyfriend.

They arrived at her apartment,and she ushered him inside. She took a glance at the clock and saw that it was almost three in the morning.

"Mister, you are so lucky that tomorrow is Saturday, otherwise I would be forced to shoot you for keeping me up this late."

"Shoot me? If you did that, then who would you cuddle with?"

"Hmmm...I'm pretty sure that I'll survive."

She was about to walk up the stairs when she felt him grab her by the waist. He pulled her close, and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I could leave now and we can test that statement of yours."

"Don't you dare."

"But you said you would survive."

She took him by the hand and lead him up the stairs. "If you leave, after everything you did tonight, I will kick you."

"My, my, aren't we testy?"

"Jane, shut up. I'm tired. Can we sleep...please?"

"Sleep? Are you sure that's all you want to do? I mean, if you really want to I-" he stopped talking when he saw her glare at him. He smiled and went to join her in bed.

He couldn't believe his luck. He was in bed, with the woman he loved, holding her close. It made him smile knowing that even with them confessing their love for each other, nothing changed. He has his best friend, and the love of his life.

They laid on her bed, not talking, just holding each other close. There was no rush, no urgency. They have forever with each other,and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, hey, hey. You see that little button down there that says Review? If you click on it, and leave me something nice, then you get another chapter. With Jane cooking breakfast, and bringing Lisbon breakfast in bed. And more cutsey stuff.

Fair deal? I think so. ;)


	6. Breakfast In Bed

Wow...I still cannot believe just how many reviews/alerts this story has gotten. You guys rock! I love you all. :D

*Random Ramble* Good news! My job told me not to show up today(long story), so I get to watch The Mentalist tonight! And to all of you that sent me a link, you guys are the best. Thank you soooo much! :D Oh, and a shout out to all my readers over seas! I live in the states, and to see that my story is being read in different countries is incredible!

Disclaimer- Nope, still not mine. Though christmas is right around the corner... ;)

* * *

The first thing Lisbon noticed when she woke up was that the bed was missing something. A tall, blond, blue eyed something. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God." she grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it. "It was all a dream! Son of a bitch!" She threw the pillow and sat up. It was then that she noticed something was different. She sniffed the air and noticed that something smelled quite delightful. It smelled like...bacon.

She got out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. There she found the tall blond, blue eyed person that had been missing from her bed. On the table she saw plates filled with waffles, blueberry pancakes(another one of her favorites, which she finds insanely adorable since she never told him that they were.), bacon, and strawberries.

"How in the...Jane there is no way in hell I had the ingredients for you to make all this."

"You didn't"

"Then what, did you just sneak out of bed like a ninja to get everything at..." she glanced over at the clock. It read 8:02 am. "Wow...you never do sleep do you?"

"Actually, last night was the first night that I was able to close my eyes and I wasn't haunted by a red smiley face."

The silence that followed could have been perceived as awkward for some. But for the two of them it was comforting. Jane was not one to divulge personal secrets to just anyone. The fact that he told her that means that he trusts her, and he does love her. To some it may seem like she's reading to far into this statement, but she doesn't care. She loves him.

"Lisbon?"

She didn't even notice that she had been lost in her thoughts until he called her name. "Oh, I'm sorry...I just..."

"Was picturing me with no clothes on? My dear if that's what you wanted all you had to do was say so."

"Bite me."

Before she could stop him, he started tickling her. "Jane! No, stop please!"

"Please what?" he prodded as he continued to tickle her.

"Please..." she was out of breath from laughing so hard. "Please let me go."

"And why should I?"

"Because. I'm. Hungry."

"Oh." He let her go and walked back to the stove. "Well, what are you hungry for? Waffles, pancakes...me?"

"Jane, shut up and give me some pancakes." She turned around and walked into the living room. "And some bacon too!" she called out.

He couldn't help but laugh. He placed everything, plus a carafe of coffee and a mug, on a tray table and carried it out to her. He found her sitting on the couch, remote in hand skimming through the channels. She settled on a children's cartoon show.

"Ninja turtles? Really Lisbon?" he placed the tray down in front of her. "I guess it makes sense...I never thought of you as the Hannah Montana type anyway."

"I used to watch this with my brothers. It was the only thing that I could get them all to watch together. It was the only show we agreed on." She smiled thinking of the memory. Life in the Lisbon house was tough after her mom was killed. Happy moments were a dime a dozen after her mom was killed. Except on saturday mornings when the four of them crowded on the couch watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a bowl of Lucky Charms.

She grabbed a strawberry out of the bowl and curled up next to Jane on the couch. Never before had she felt so safe and loved.

"You know if you would have stayed in bed a little bit longer and didn't freak out about last night being a dream, I would have brought you breakfast in bed."

She choked on the piece of strawberry that she was eating and grabbed a cup of coffee to help it go down, burning her tongue in the process. She saw him laugh at her reaction. After everything that happened she completely forgot about her minor (ok, major) freakout in bed this morning.

"Is there a reason why you were so convinced that last night was a dream?"

The question took Lisbon by surprise. There were many reasons why she thought last night was a dream. She took a deep breath before she spoke, "Because it was too good to be true."

"Because it was too good to be true?" He tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "Teresa, you know I meant everything I said last night right? I love you and I want to be with you."

Before she could protest he leaned in a kissed her. He felt her deepen the kiss instantly. Once again they proceeded to make out like a bunch of teenagers, pulling apart only when breathing was necessary.

"Is this your new way of shutting me up?" she joked, "Because if so, I have a feeling Hightower will not approve."

"Mehhhhh, after all, that's what the blinds are for." She saw the twinkle in his eye, which means he's serious.

"Jane, we are not going to be making out in my office."

"But Liiiiiiiiiiisbon, why not?" he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, cusping her face in his hands. "Besides, it's not like you haven't thought about it before."

Her face felt like it was on fire. She was certain she was blushing more than normal. "Jane-"

"Patrick."

"What?"

He kissed her gently on the lips before he replied. "Patrick. When it's just you and me, and were making out like teenagers, call me Patrick."

"Patrick..."

"Yes my dear Teresa."

"We're really doing this right? You and me...I mean, are you sure you want to?" she hated sounding so insecure, but she couldn't help it. She knows that Jane still loves his wife and daughter, and she understands that. The thing is, she couldn't live with being number two. She knows it's bitchy, but if she was number two she would be competing with the memory of the woman who owns his heart.

He cusped her face in his hands and looked straight into her gorgeous green eyes. "Teresa, I have never been so sure in my life. I love you Teresa."

"But.."

"I know that you think that you're number two, but your not. I swear to you. I still love my wife, but I need you to know that I love you just as much. Teresa, I want to be with you."

She felt the tears in her eyes begin to fall. She held his hand and noticed that something was different. She pulled up his left hand and discovered that his wedding band was gone.

"You're my happily ever after Teresa."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, hey there. :) See that adorable little button that says *Review*? If you click on it and leave me something nice, you get another chapter. With funny Cho/Rigsby moments, and more Jibson fluff. Because I love Jibson fluff.

I like to think of it as a fair trade. ;)


	7. Hey Sexy Lady

Guys, I am soooooo sorry it took me this long to update. I've been working non-stop at the Disney store and at Old Navy. Then today I got sick, had to call in sick, and sliced me finger while attempting to cut up a lemon for my tea. But because I love my readers I worked on this all day with an injured finger. And it hurts. So if there's any mistakes in this chapter, I apologize.

*Random Ramble* PrincessAletheia are working on a fic called "Red Deception" I posted the first chapter, so if you can, drop by and tell me what you think. We came up with a plot twist that will blow you away. And there will be tons of cute Jibson moments along with some angst. :) Oh, and I promise, I am working on "One Night Stands" but given the situation with my finger, it's taking some time. I promise I'll have it up soon. :D

Disclaimer- Nope, still not mine.

* * *

_She felt the tears in her eyes begin to fall. She held his hand and noticed that something was different. She pulled up his left hand and discovered that his wedding band was gone._

_"You're my happily ever after Teresa."_

* * *

The weekend went by in a blur. They knew that Monday was approaching, but chose to ignore that factor. Instead they spent the weekend in each others arms, just talking and learning more about each other in 48 hours than what they did in the 5 years of friendship.

They laid in bed Sunday night, holding each other close. Come tomorrow morning a new case would be on her desk, waiting for her attention. Meaning that Jane/Lisbon time would have to be put on hold.

"You know my offer still stands." Jane spoke, breaking the silence.

"Offer?" she rolled over to face him, curious as to what offer he was talking about.

"About making out in your office."

She could only stare at him. She was at a loss for words. Make out...in her office? While she won't deny the thought had crossed her mind, she pushed it out immediately every time. Not only was it unprofessional, but it was against the rules. And if Hightower were to walk in...

"Teresa?"

"Hmm? Oh, no...no..ab-so-lut-ly not."

"But whyyyyyyyyyyy?" He pouted and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you dare use the puppy eyes on me, it won't work."

"But you know you want to."

"That's besides the point."

"So you're admitting that you have thought of it?"

She could feel her face growing red. She mentally cursed herself for falling for his trap.

"My, my you naughty girl you. It's ok, I know you can't resist my charm and good looks."

"Jane, shut up."

"As you command my dear." He pulled her into his chest and held her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

They walked into the CBI bullpen the following morning with smiles on their faces. For the first time in years Lisbon had been the last to arrive, only because Jane had insisted on her eating an actual breakfast. It was quite a funny thing. She walked into the kitchen to him flipping pancakes and singing along with one of her mix cd's.

_Hey sexy lady, I like your flow_

_Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool! (Uh!)_

_You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor_

_Only you can make me, screamin back for moooooore!_

It took everything in her not to bust out laughing. She was curious to see where this was going. She watched him sing, dance, and flip pancakes with the skill of an artist. She also learned that his rear looks quite attractive when he shakes it. A thought that brought her blushing almost immediately.

She thought she had been ninja-like standing there in the doorway, but she was wrong.

"Are you going to stand there all morning watching me, or are you actually going to eat?"

Busted. "Well, I'm not sure. I mean...I could always take the day off..."

Before she could finish he had her in his arms, and he was planting kisses all over, causing her to giggle.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that so you don't have to tell the team about us?"

"No...yes...maybe?"

"We don't have to tell them if you don't want to. Though I'm pretty sure Cho and Rigsby have a bet going on."

"No, I'll tell them...the only thing worse then telling them is not telling them. We're a family."

"We're a family." Those are the words she kept repeating to herself as she sat in her office. She knew she had to go out there at some point, but the thought of leaving her sanctuary was unappealing. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Jane had entered.

"You know you can call them in here to tell them. That way the whole bullpen doesn't have to know."

She breathed out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Of course he knew just the right thing to say to make it better...kind of.

"You didn't think of that did you?"

"Shut up Jane."

He laughed at her response. "I'll go let them know you need to talk to them."

She pretended to be working as they filed in. After everyone was inside, she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Um...As a team there is nothing more important then trust. I know that I can be harsh, especially when it comes to bringing personal issues to work, but being as we are...a family, I thought that it be important that I tell you that..." she took a deep breath before she continued, glancing at Patrick before she spoke again, "Patrick and I are dating."

Van Pelt squealed and jumped up to hug Lisbon. "I knew it!" She then turned and looked at the boys, "I believe that you both owe me $100."

Cho, being the realist spoke next. "So when's the wedding?"

Lisbon was taken aback for a moment? Wedding? Hadn't she just said that they were dating?

"Ah, that...is a work in progress." Jane replied.

"Work in progress? Jane, what the hell?" Lisbon was blushing. "We're dating, not engaged.

"Not yet." Cho replied.

"Cho, do you have a desire to be on stakeout for a month?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

"Aww, Lisbon. Don't bite his head off, after all, it's only a matter of time."

"Jane, shut up. Now, I believe we have a case to attend to, so everyone back to work."

"Yes boss."

"Right away boss."

"Of course boss."

Once they left she felt herself relax. She honestly had no idea why she had been worried in the first place. It's not like they would have disapproved or anything.

She was deep in thought when Jane walked right back in. He shut her door, locked it, then shut the blinds.

"Jane, what in the hell-"

Before she could finish he grabbed her and kissed her. It was one of those kisses that make your knees turn to jelly, and make your brain stop functioning. She found herself deepening the kiss and leading him to the sofa. She ran her hands through his curls and pulled him closer, as if she was trying to melt her body into his.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Busted. "Shit!" she heard herself squeak.

She jumped off the couch, and attempted to fix herself. She opened the door and found Cho standing there, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Uh boss, we were wondering when you and Jane were going to join us for the briefing?" he couldn't help but smile before he spoke again, "unless you two are busy doing-I mean attending to some private matters."

She heard Jane chuckle and cursed herself for succumbing to her hormones. "We'll be out in a sec."

She turned around and glared at Jane. "I told you no."

"Ah but Lisbon, where's the fun in that? Besides, it certainly felt like you enjoyed it."

"I hate you."

"Love you too. Now let's get out there before the team thinks that we're doing something naughty again." With that he disappeared out of her office.

It felt like it was going to be a looooooong day.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey! If you leave me something nice, I'll give you some funny fluff. I'll give you a little preview. It involves a puppy. :D

I believe it's a fair trade. ;)


	8. Our Kind Of Love

Guys! So sorry for the delayed update. :( I've been working like crazy, and I took some time off to drive down and see my family. They live 5 hours away, and I haven't seen them in a couple of months. :)

*Random Ramble* PrincessAletheia and I are working on a story. It's called "Red Deception" Chapter 1 is up already, and if you haven't read it, would you mind dropping by and leaving us a review to tell us what you think? It's being published under my PenName. :D Random fact: I got a haircut when I went to go see my family. My mom told the hairdresser to cut about 2-3 inches off. At first I was upset, but after awhile I noticed that it's now the same style as Lisbon in S2. I feel soooooooo cool right now. ;) Oh, and I decided that I love Cho. I think it's hilarious how he always goes along with Jane.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

A long day was an understatement. They got a case that led them to a small town where Jane successfully solved the case, and received a punch to the nose as well. As much as she loved him, she had to admit he deserved it.

She gave the team the night off, and instructed that they were to leave tomorrow afternoon, giving everyone some well needed time off. So here she laid, bored, staring at the ceiling. She had already called Van Pelt to see if she wanted to get some drinks, but her cell had gone straight to voicemail. She could only assume that she and Rigsby were on a date. Cho had plans to Skype with Elise and Jane was...

She had absolutely no idea where Jane was. Last time she spoke to him he was still complaining about his nose. She grabbed her phone from her bag and dialed his number.

"Hellooooooooooooooooo?"

"Jane, cut the crap. Where are you?"

"That, my dear, is classified."

"Classified? Jane, what the hell?"

"Hush Teresa. You'll find out in due time."

She heard the call end and stared at her phone in disbelief. Did he really just hang up on her? Here she was actually worried about him, and he hung up on her? Some days,(like today) he really annoyed the hell out of her. But no matter what, she loved him, and would stand beside him no matter what mess he got himself into. She called his phone again. This time it went straight to voicemail.

"Really Patrick, you're screening your calls? You're lucky I love you, or I would find you and kick your ass...You know what, maybe I will, just because." she paused for a moment before she spoke again, "Patrick...seriously, I wanted to spend some time with you. I don't know what your doing right now but...I love you. Night."

She put her phone back on the nightstand and laid back down. Just because she and Patrick were an item now doesn't mean that they have to spend every moment together right? That would make her seem clingy..and weak, and Teresa Lisbon was not weak.

Sighing in defeat she turned the tv.

* * *

Patrick Jane was a man with a plan. A plan to wow his Lisbon (he hated calling her his girlfriend, they were too...special for a term like that) and give her a romantic evening she would never forget. That's how he found himself standing in the towns only grocery store buying a can of whipped cream, strawberries, some angel food cake cups, and stuff for sandwiches.

He was at the register when he got Lisbon's phone call. Not wanting to be rude to the teenage girl working, he hung up on her, knowing full well the wrath he was going to face by doing that.

"Soooo, Amy," he said, gathering her name from her name tag, "I want to take my girlfriend out on a romantic picnic. Do you know where a good spot for that would be? A spot where you can see the stars perhaps?"

The girl smiled from ear to ear. 'Oh my...that's so sweet! I wish my boyfriend was as thoughtful as you!"

"Meh...I try." he replied, giving her one of his mega-watt smiles.

"Oh! I know the perfect spot! Out by the high school. The little kiddie park that's over there? I used to go out there as a kid. You can see the stars perfectly! And you won't have to worry about dealing with any teenagers. They all go out and party at a ranch now and days."

He gave the girl his thanks and walked back out to the car. He saw he had a voicemail and listened to it before he left. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. She tried to sound unaffected, but failed. He could hear the need in her voice, and it made his heart flutter. This was his Lisbon, and she was telling him that she wants him with her. He turned the car on and headed back to the hotel to pick up Lisbon, singing along to a song that reminded him of her.

_You wear your smile like a summer sky_

_Just shining down on me and you_

_I swear your heart is a free bird_

_On a lazy Sunday afternoon_

_I love the way that you were up for anything_

_Never worried 'bout what people say_

_That's right, oh that's right_

_What we got is_

_Just like driving on an open highway_

_Never knowing what we're gonna find_

_Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_

_Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love_

_Mm that's our kind of love_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise I'll give you something super special for the next chapter. And yes, I do remember that I promised you guys a puppy. That's coming in the next chapter, I swear. :D The next chapter will have so much fluff, your heart will melt. :D But only if you leave me something nice. :)


	9. Sparks Fly

Oh my god. I am so,so sorry it took this long for an update! Life just got wayyyyy too busy, and I got writers block and...yea. I'm trying to find a balance between writing, school, and both my jobs. I honestly don't think that I like this chapter very much. :( It just didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I'm debating on if I want to end it like this, or do one more chapter. It all depends on what you guys think. :)

* * *

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You say my name for the first time, baby, and I_

_Fall in love in an empty bar_

"Three days ago, I loathed you. I used to dream about you getting hit by a cab. Then we had our little adventure up in Alaska and things started to changed. Things changed when we kissed. And when you told me about your tattoo. Even when you checked me out when we were naked. But I didn't realize any of this, until I was standing alone... in a barn... wifeless. Now, you could imagine my disappointment when it suddenly dawned on me that the woman I love is about to be kicked out of the country. So Margaret, marry me, because I'd like to date you. "

"I thought the whole point of having a boyfriend..or lover...or whatever was so that I would never feel this lonely." Lisbon mused.

Sleep wouldn't grant her it's presence, so she decided to watch one of her favorite movies. It was just getting to the good part (the kiss scene that never ceased to make her heart melt) when she heard her phone vibrate.

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

She saw Jane's name on the caller I.D. and groaned.

"So now you decided to talk to me? You're insuffarable."

"Oh hush woman."

"Did you just tell me to hush?" She couldn't believe it. First he hangs up on her, and then he tell her to hush? "Oh hell no." she thought.

"Yes, yes I did. Now meet me downstairs in ten. No if's, and's or but's. Trust me."

And with that he ended the call, leaving her in disbelief.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

Ten minutes later Teresa found herself standing in front of the hotel waiting for Jane. Not knowing what to expect she threw on a simple pair of jeans, a black blouse, and her leather jacket. She was about to call him when she saw him pull up.

"Well hey there little lady, need a ride?"

"Jane cut the crap."

He chuckled at her response, "My, my, aren't we testy?"

"Damn him and his gorgeous smile." she thinks to herself, "It's like he knows that I fall for his charm. Which I do...but...damn him."

"Teresa?"

"Hmm?"

"Ready to go?"

'I don't have a choice do I?

He smiled his gorgeous smile before replying, "Nope."

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

"So you hung up on me earlier so you could plan this?"

He laughed and pulled her closer to him. They were lying on a blanket out in a field behind the playground looking up at the stars.

"I did." He kissed her on the forehead lightly. " Was it worth it?"

"Ehhhh. Maybe." she smirked before leaning into his kiss.

'_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_So reach out open handed_

_And lead me out to that floor_

_Well, I don't need more paper lanterns_

They returned home the next day to another case awaiting them. It was an open shut case, somehow overshadowed by the amount of complaints their blue eyed consultant managed to some point during the day he left, leaving Lisbon there to clean up his mess. He knew she was angry with him and knew just the thing to cheer her up. Now all he needed was an accomplice...

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star_

_'Cause my heart is beating fast_

_And you are beautiful I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

Lisbon had been so deeply absorbed into the mound of paperwork that she never noticed her consultant disappear around mid afternoon, and her rookie agent leave about an hour after. She stood up, feeling the cramp in her leg from sitting so long, and walked out into the bullpen.

"Where's Jane and Van Pelt?"

Cho put down the book he was reading and looked over at Rigsby, who choked on the yogurt he was eating.

"Jane left earlier this afternoon and Van Pelt left about an hour after. They didn't say where they were going boss."

She took a deep breath to compose herself before she spoke. If Jane was out galavanting, there's no telling what kind of troubles he could get in to.

"All right, if you guys are done then you can go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that she turned and went back to her office. She still had some paperwork to finish, and she wanted to have it done and over with before she went home.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

She pulled up in front of her apartment complex and spotted Jane's car in his usual parking spot. She felt herself becoming annoyed at the sight of his car. Not only was it late, but she was still upset about the mess he caused earlier with the victim's family.

She walked through the door and placed her briefcase on the chair by the door. She could smell something delicious coming from her kitchen, but Jane was no where to be found.

She walked over to her CD player and raised the volume.

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

It had surprised her when she found out that Jane was a Taylor Swift fan. He had told her about it on their romantic evening.

*Flashback*

"So, you're a fan of Taylor Swift? I can't say I say that coming." She teased. They were eating on a blanket under the stars and somehow got onto the topic of music.

"You wound me Teresa." He joked. "Why is it so hard to believe that I like her stuff? I feel like most of her songs are about things I wish I could say."

She took a bite before replying. "Really? Name one."

"One what?"

"One of her songs that say what you wish you could."

He leaned back and thought for a moment. There was one song that he listens to constantly that always reminds him if his raven haired beauty.

"Sparks fly. It's everything that I always want to say to you, but I don't want to spook you. I know your new to this relationship stuff, and I don't want to make things too serious for you."

*End flashback*

She smiled at the memory. As usual he was right, she was new to the whole relationship thing, but there was no one else she would ever want to be with.

'_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go out_

_Just keep your beautiful eyes on me_

She was about to walk upstairs to change when she heard him call out to her.

"Teresa do me a favor and go sit on the couch."

"What? Jane what in the hell are you doing?" she stood at the bottom of the staircase with her arms crossed. She was tired, hungry, and wanted to take a hot shower.

"Just listen, I promise I'll make it worth your while."

She felt herself begin to blush at his words.

"Not in that way Teresa, get your head out of the gutter darling."

She scowled at his words and plopped on her couch.

_Gonna strike this match tonight_

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'd love to hate it_

_But you make it like a fireworks show_

She heard him walk down the stairs but refused to look at him. She kept her eyes closed and tried to guess what he was cooking. She had just ruled out italian when she felt something heavy placed on her stomach. She reached out and felt that the object was also quite furry.

"Oh my god, a puppy? You got me a puppy?" she could barely contain her excitement.

"She's not really a puppy. She's four years old actually." He smiled at the picture in front of him. She was currently hugging the dog and planting kisses on its's head. "She's a mixed terrier who was abused most of her life. Van Pelt and I picked her out at the shelter today."

"Does she have a name?"

"Lilly."

"Lilly...I like it."

She put the dog on the floor and watched as it walked around snooping. She felt Jane wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She snuggled into him feeling content.

"So does this get me off the hook for this morning?"

"Your still an ass...but yea, I think it does."

He chuckled at her response and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly_


End file.
